Temporary barrier systems have many useful applications ranging from defining queue lines, preventing access to certain areas, or for general crowd control. By nature, these temporary barriers are often used for a short period of time and then returned to storage until needed for use again. Many available barrier devices include a post and a long rope, chain, or some other type of line that connects to an adjacent barrier device or exterior anchor. These long ropes or chains may take up space during storage or may be easily misplaced if stored separately from the post. Therefore, it would be beneficial to have a stanchion or post device that provides storage for the line portion of the barrier system.